Sheev Palpatine
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 82 BBY (Palpatine) | thuiswereld = Naboo (Palpatine) | sithrang = Sith Lord | sithapprentice = Darth Maul Darth Tyranus Darth Vader | sterfte = 4 ABY, Death Star II 35 ABY, Exegol | functie = Senator Supreme Chancellor Emperor | bijnaam = | species =Mens Naboo (Palpatine) | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,78 meter 75 Kilogram | haarkleur =Grijs Michtbruin | oogkleur =Blauw (Palpatine) geel (Sidious) | wapen = Lightsaber (Rood) Force Lightning | vervoer = Theta-class T-2c Personal Transport Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle Death Star II | affiliatie =Sith Order Naboo Galactic Republic Confederacy of Independent Systems Galactic Empire First Order Final Order }} Darth Sidious was één van de machtigste Sith Lords die ooit leefde. Onder Darth Plagueis werd hij opgeleid in de Dark Side of the Force. Onder de identiteit van Sheev Palpatine van Naboo bouwde hij aan een indrukwekkende politieke carriére. Palpatine werd Supreme Chancellor in 32 BBY. Op die manier kon Sidious geduldig bouwen aan de terugkeer van de Sith. Na de Clone Wars slaagde Sidious in zijn opzet. De Jedi Order was zo goed als vernietigd en met Darth Vader had hij een nieuwe leerling gevonden. Hij richtte vervolgens het Galactic Empire op. Als Emperor Palpatine regeerde Sidious gedurende 23 jaar over zijn Galactic Empire. De zoon van Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, slaagde er echter in om de liefde van zijn vader terug te winnen. Dit werd Sidious bijna fataal, want Anakin Skywalker schakelde zijn voormalige meester uit aan boord van de Death Star II. Sidious was echter nog niet helemaal verslagen en zinde op wraak. In alle stilte bouwde hij aan zijn terugkeer op Exegol met het plan machtiger dan ooit te worden via Ben Solo en Rey, zijn eigen kleindochter, die samen een Force Dyad vormden. Dit plan faalde echter en Darth Sidious, de laatste Sith Lord, werd gedood door Rey, de laatste Jedi. Biografie Revenge of the Sith (Tot 19 BBY) Sidious: Early Life (Tot 32 BBY) Sheev Palpatine werd in 82 BBY geboren in het adellijke House Palpatine op Naboo als oudste zoon van Cosinga Palpatine. Palpatine had ook verschillende broers en zussen. Hoewel Palpatine een voornaam had gekregen van zijn ouders, verkoos hij die niet meer te gebruiken en stond hij gewoon bekend als Palpatine. Palpatine werd ontdekt door de Sith Lord Darth Plagueis die hem aannam als Apprentice. Sidious leerde van Plagueis veel geheimen van de Sith. Sidious was - zoals een echte Sith hoort te zijn - bijzonder ambitieus en leergierig. Net zoals een echte apprentice vermoordde hij Darth Plagueis. Sidious kleedde zich in een zwarte mantel met een grote kap waardoor hij haast onherkenbaar was. Toen had Sidious vermoedelijk al een plan beraamd om het universum over te nemen en om de Jedi voorgoed uit te schakelen. Hij nam ook zijn eerste Apprentice aan, de Zabrak Darth Maul. Sidious maakte van Maul een echte vechtmachine die enkel door zijn trots kon worden verslagen. De belangrijkste overeenkomst sloot Sidious met de machtige organisatie de Trade Federation. Zij waren het instrument bij uitstek om zijn plan in werking te zetten. Palpatine: Early Life (82 BBY - 32 BBY) Palpatine stapte in de politiek en nam het mandaat van Senator Vidar Kim over. Tijdens deze gebeurtenissen werd Palpatine nog steeds opgeleid door Plagueis. Palpatine was een vriendelijke man die al snel een aantal politieke vrienden bezat zoals Finis Valorum, Raith Sienar en Wilhuff Tarkin. Hij woonde in een rood getint luxueus appartement op 500 Republica op Coruscant dat was versierd met oude mysterieuze beelden en kunstwerken. Zonder dat iemand het wist werkte Palpatine achter de schermen om Finis Valorum in slechte papieren te brengen zodat hij werd beschuldigd van fraude. De crisis die volgde na de verhoging van de belastingen op handelroutes kon op geen beter moment aanbreken. Sidious: Naboo Blokkade (32 BBY) thumb|left|200px|Darth Sidious als hologram In 32 BBY zette Sidious vaart achter zijn plannen. Valorum zat nu in een zwakke positie en de tijd was rijp voor actie. Sidious verscheen regelmatig als hologram voor de Neimoidians van de Trade Federation. Sidious had verteld dat hij een Sith Lord was en dat hij hen zou helpen indien nodig. De zwakke en gulzige Neimoidians waren de perfecte pionnen om zijn plan uit te voeren. Sidious liet Naboo blokkeren en innemen. Op het eerste zicht leek dit een willekeurig doelwit te zijn maar uiteraard speelde dit flink in het voordeel van Palpatine die om sympathie zou kunnen rekenen in de Galactic Senate wanneer zijn planeet in problemen zou komen. De Neimoidians faalden echter om Queen Amidala gevangen te nemen zodat Palpatine met niemand moest rekening houden in de Senate. Nadat hij een bericht van Panaka naar Naboo kon traceren, stuurde hij Darth Maul achter het verdwenen schip van de Queen. Ook Maul kon Amidala niet vangen en zodoende moest Sidious zijn plannen herzien. Nadat Valorum was afgezet als Supreme Chancellor gaf hij opdracht aan de Neimoidians om alle tegenstanders te doden tijdens de Battle of Naboo. Alhoewel hij op dat moment reeds had bereikt wat hij wou, namelijk de positie van Supreme Chancellor, wou hij die mogelijk reeds versterken door nogmaals sympathie op te wekken. De Neimoidians faalden, net als Darth Maul die werd gedood op Naboo door de Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sidious was zijn apprentice kwijt maar al snel vond hij een andere discipel. De eerste grote stap in zijn plan was nu gezet, ook al wisten de Jedi dat de Sith weer actief waren. Palpatine: Supreme Chancellor (32 BBY) thumb|right|200px|Senator Palpatine Als Senator leek Palpatine bijzonder bezorgd over de gang van zaken op Naboo. Toen Amidala een beetje tegen de verwachtingen in - Darth Maul had haar immers moeten stoppen - arriveerde op Coruscant moest hij haar proberen te overtuigen om een Vote of No Confidence uit te spreken tegen Finis Valorum. Omdat de sessie in de Galactic Senate exact verliep zoals Palpatin had gepland, namelijk met veel oeverloze discussies, ging Amidala in op zijn verzoek en werd Valorum afgezet. Dit was voor hem een totale verrassing omdat hij Palpatine als een vertrouweling en vriend had beschouwd. Palpatine werd samen met Bail Antilles en Ainlee Teem gekozen als kandidaat om Valorum op te volgen. Nadat hij Maul en de Neimoidians op de hoogte bracht van de gang van zaken, werd hij gekozen als de nieuwe Supreme Chancellor. Maul was dood en de inname van Naboo was mislukt maar Palpatine was wel geslaagd in zijn plan om de leider te worden van de Galactic Republic. Bovendien had hij gehoord over Anakin Skywalker, de jongen die eigenhandig de held was van de Battle of Naboo en die zijn opleiding tot Jedi zou starten. Samen met Amidala streefde Palpatine ernaar om weer orde op zaken te zetten in de Republic. En dat was nu net wat de Sith Lord wou doen. Sidious: Clone Wars Voorbereiding (32 BBY - 22 BBY) Uit vrees voor hun leven loste geen van de Neimoidian officials van de Trade Federation een woord over het bestaan van Sidious. Dat Sidious een briljant strateeg was bewees zijn plan om de Clone Wars in gang te zetten. Vermoedelijk gesteund door zijn Force kracht om in de toekomst te zien, merkte Sidious op dat de Republic ernstig aan het wankelen was. Net na de dood van Maul was Sidious immers al op zoek gegaan naar een nieuwe Apprentice. Sidious kon onmogelijk zijn identiteit prijsgeven terwijl hij als Palpatine actief was. De Jedi mochten niet van zijn bestaan afweten. Sidious' interesse werd gelokt door Dooku, een Jedi Master die de orde recent vrijwillig had verlaten omdat hij vond dat de Jedi veel te veel moesten luisteren naar de corrupte Senators. Dooku was bovendien als de Count van Serenno schatrijk en dit zou van pas komen bij Sidious' plan. Dooku kon door Sidious worden overhaald om zijn nieuwe apprentice te worden. Voor Sidious was het duidelijk dat Dooku slechts een tussenschakel zou zijn. Dooku werd wel door Sidious benoemd tot Darth Tyranus maar als apprentice kon Dooku niet meer geboetseerd worden. Dooku was zelf wijs en sterk genoeg en kon enkel nog de specifieke geheimen van de Sith leren. Bij Dooku werd zijn ambitie gemengd met een ideologische strijd waarin hij streefde naar een nieuwe orde. Dooku werd eveneens op de hoogte gebracht van Sidious' dubbele identiteit. Dat was nodig om hun plan in goede banen te leiden Samen beslistten de Sith om een Clone leger te laten aanmaken dat uiteindelijk zou moeten dienen om de grote oorlog die Sidious had voorspeld te kunnen voeren. Reeds van in het begin liet Sidious Order 66, een speciaal commando programmeren in de hersenen van de Clones. Sidious zou zich nu vooral profileren als Palpatine en Dooku het voorbereidende werk laten doen. Het was nu gewoon afwachten tot alles in de plooi zou vallen. Palpatine: 'Emergency powers' (32 BBY - 22 BBY) thumb|left|200px|Een verouderde Palpatine als Supreme Chancellor Supreme Chancellor Palpatine bleek een geliefde leider te zijn die heel hard werkte om de problemen in de Republic op te lossen. Hij liet zich omringen met vreemde figuren als Sly Moore en palmde zonder dat iemand het wist personen uit zijn omgeving in zoals Mas Amedda. Zelf liet hij zich vergezellen van zijn typische rode Royal Guards. Als Supreme Chancellor zetelde hij in een groot kantoor in het politieke centrum van Coruscant. Palpatine sloot ook vriendschap met de jonge Anakin Skywalker. In tegenstelling tot de Jedi geloofde Palpatine steevast in de kwaliteiten van Anakin en fungeerde hij, naast Obi-Wan Kenobi, als een soort raadgever en mentor voor Anakin. Ondertussen had zijn apprentice Dooku de plannen in werking gezet en was na een lange verdwijning terug verschenen en onrust gezaaid als de leider van een nieuwe beweging die zich wou afscheiden van de Galactic Republic. Deze separatisten zorgden voor locale oorlogen en zorgden voor een stroom van vluchtelingen op Coruscant. Palpatine geloofde in een diplomatieke oplossing en riep de Loyalist Council in leven, een groep trouwe en ervaren Senators waaronder Padmé Amidala en Bail Organa. Eén van de hete hangijzers was de Military Creation Act, een wet waardoor de Republic een leger mocht maken om de dreiging van de Separatisten tegen te gaan. Door die dreiging werd Palpatines mandaat zonder al te veel overleg verlengd als Supreme Chancellor. Iedereen was ervan overtuigd dat enkel hij de Republic uit deze crisis kon halen. In 22 BBY zouden zijn plannen eindelijk uitkomen en de laatste fase van zijn ultiem plan aanbreken. Dooku stond op het punt om zijn beweging officieel te maken met de hulp van een aantal economische grootmachten die van de Galactic Republic destijds werden toegestaan om hun eigen legers op te richten. Eén van deze grootmachten was de Trade Federation. Nute Gunray was de nederlaag tien jaar eerder op Naboo nog niet vergeten en hij wou dat Amidala stierf. De aanslagen die werden gepleegd op Amidala speelden weer in het voordeel van de Sith. Ten eerste kon zo zijn vertrouweling Anakin Skywalker op missie vertrekken samen met Amidala en ten tweede zou dat betekenen dat de naïve Jar Jar Binks Amidala tijdelijk zou vervangen in de Galactic Senate. De stemming voor de Military Creation Act werd uitgesteld maar wat volgde was nog veel beter voor Palpatine. De creatie van het Clone leger op Kamino, oorspronkelijk door Palpatine zelf beraamd, was ontdekt door de Jedi. Sidious had nu twee legers aangemaakt, een leger onder leiding van Dooku, zijn apprentice en een leger onder het bevel van hemzelf. Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi een alarmerend bericht stuurde van op Geonosis waar de CIS werd opgericht en miljoenen Battle Droids stonden opgesteld en werden gemaakt. De Republic moest dringend actie ondernemen en Jar Jar Binks stelde voor om tijdens deze crisis 'emergency powers' aan Palpatine te schenken. Palpatine aanvaardde deze maar beloofde ze meteen terug te geven als de crisis was beïndigd. Dit was uiteraard een loze belofte die Palpatine nooit van plan was om in te lossen. Hij was nu niet alleen Supreme Chancellor maar tevens de meest machtige persoon die de Galactic Republic sinds lang had gekend door die bijzondere macht die hem was geschonken. Dit was allemaal het gevolg van de zogenaamde democratie die de Republic nog was. Sidious: Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Toen Dooku naar Sidious' geheime uitvalsbasis afzakte in de Works op Coruscant na de Battle of Geonosis bracht hij niet alleen het goede nieuws mee dat de Clone Wars waren begonnen, de grote oorlog die Sidious als het moment beschouwde om definitief de macht te grijpen. Dooku bracht ook een onverwacht geschenk mee van de Geonosians, de bouwplannen van een ultiem superwapen dat Sidious meteen al interesseerde. Tijdens de Clone Wars hield Sidious zich vrij rustig. Hij stuurde Dooku en de CIS in de richting dat hij wilde en zag Dooku de apprentice Asajj Ventress en General Grievous zijn intrede maken in de Clone Wars. Enkel Dooku kende echter Sidious' ware identiteit. Sidious zorgde ervoor dat de Clone Wars een gelijkopgaand gevecht werden waar geen van beide partijen echt overwicht had. Langzaamaan drongen de CIS krachten dieper en dieper door in het universum terwijl de Galactic Republic erin slaagde om meer en meer bastions van de CIS te veroveren. thumb|250px|Sidious vs Maul & Opress op Mandalore Sidious huurde met Cad Bane een Bounty Hunter in om moeilijke klusjes op te knappen. Zo moest hij van Sidious een Holocron stelen, samen met het Kyber Crystal waardoor Sidious een lijst zou krijgen van Force Sensitive peuters. Deze babies wou hij omvormen tot Dark Side spionnen. Hij plan lukte bijna maar Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano konden de basis op Mustafar vernietigen en de twee peuters bevrijden. Darth Sidious kwam zelden echt in actie tijdens de Clone Wars, behalve toen Darth Maul en Savage Opress hun Shadow Collective hadden opgericht en de macht hadden gegrepen op Mandalore met hulp van verschillende fracties. Sidious had via de Jedi gehoord dat Maul nog in leven was en nadat hij het gerucht had bestudeerd, vond hij het genoeg toen Maul de macht op Mandalore had overgenomen. Sidious reisde naar Mandalore waar hij Maul en Opress confronteerde. Maul probeerde eerst nog om gedienstig over te komen bij Sidious, maar dat werkte niet. Sidious respecteerde Mauls wilskracht om nog steeds in leven te zijn, maar hij vertelde dat hij niet meer paste in zijn plannen om het universum over te nemen. Met twee Lightsabers vocht Sidious tegen de Zabrak. Toen hij Maul even kon afzonderen, rekende hij eerst af met Savage Opress. Vervolgens moest ook Maul het onderspit delven toen Sidious een lading Force Lightning losliet. Sidious zei dat hij nog plannen had met Maul... Omdat Dooku op Geonosis tegen Obi-Wan Kenobi verteld had dat Darth Sidious de Sith was waar de Jedi al tien naar zochten, waren de Jedi toch op hun hoede. De Jedi geloofden Dooku niet helemaal maar stilaan begonnen meer en meer bewijzen zich op te stapelen die het bestaan van Sidious bevestigden. Een zoektocht van de Jedi leidde hen uiteindelijk naar de geheime hangar in de Works maar Sidious had deze ontvlucht. Ondertussen had hij een nieuwe meesterzet beraamd. Grievous moest Supreme Chancellor Palpatine kidnappen en hem ontvoeren naar het vlagschip van de CIS vloot die Coruscant zou aanvallen. De tijd was aangebroken om een beslissende schakel aan te werven die de terugkeer van de Sith zou bewerkstelligen. Het was Sidious' bedoeling om Anakin Skywalker naar de Dark Side over te halen en om Obi-Wan Kenobi te doden. Sidious had beloofd aan Dooku dat hij zou ingrijpen moest Skywalker op één of andere manier Dooku overmeesteren. Sidious greep echter niet in en bleef stoïcijns als Palpatine toezien hoe Anakin Tyranus koelbloedig vermoordde. Anakin bleef echter trouw aan Kenobi en redde zijn leven. Heelhuids geland op Coruscant contacteerde Sidious Grievous met de boodschap dat de Clone Wars ten einde liepen en om de CIS Council te verhuizen naar Mustafar. Palpatine: Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Voor Palpatine waren de Clone Wars een geschikt moment om nog meer krachten te vergaren. Palpatine slaagde er dus in om zijn buitengewoon sterke positie nog te versterken door allerlei wetten in te stellen die zijn positie versterkte. Zijn band met Anakin Skywalker werd ook steeds hechter en dat zinde de Jedi High Council niet echt. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd bewezen dat Palpatine in staat was om de Galactic Republic te beschermen en goed te leiden. Toen het Zillo Beast naar Coruscant werd verscheept op aanvraag van Palpatine kwam hij wel even in nauwe schoentjes te staan na de uitbraak van het enorme beest en het gegeven dat het Zillo wel erg veel aandacht leek te hebben voor Palpatine. De Supreme Chancellor werd beschermd door Anakin Skywalker terwijl Aayla Secura en Yoda de aandacht van het beest probeerden af te leiden. Het Zillo Beast werd echter op tijd neergehaald alvorens het Palpatine kon doden. Maar er rezen zeker en vast vragen bij zijn beleid, niet enkel van de Jedi maar ook van bepaalde Senators. Finis Valorum kwam zelfs even terug uit de anonimiteit om Bail Organa en Mon Mothma ervan te overtuigen dat Palpatine lang niet zuiver van geweten was. Toen Valorum weer vertrok werd zijn schip opgeblazen in een 'terroristische' aanslag. Op het einde van de Clone Wars regelde Palpatine de ultieme zet. Hij liet zichzelf schaken op Coruscant door Grievous die niet wist dat Palpatine ook Sidious was. De Republic was in rep en roer en slechts twee helden konden Palpatine redden: Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine begon steeds meer en meer risico's te leggen in zijn gedrag en stilaan toonde hij stukjes van Darth Sidious. Tijdens de reddingsactie van Anakin en Obi-Wan greep hij niet in, zoals beloofd, toen Anakin Dooku had overmeesterd. Integendeel, hij moedigde hem zelfs aan om de Sith te vermoorden. Tijdens de ontsnappingsactie moest Palpatine doen alsof hij hulpeloos was en veilig bracht Anakin hem terug op Coruscant. Na de dood van Dooku kwam Palpatine onder de enorme druk te staan van de Jedi High Council en van zijn politieke tegenstanders om de diplomatie te laten hervatten en om afstand te nemen van zijn speciale krachten. Een groep Senators die Palpatine altijd trouw waren geweest in het verleden hadden zelfs een groepering opgericht en presenteerden de Petition of 2000 waarin ze hun eisen naar vrede en democratie uitlegden. Ondertussen had Palpatine Anakin benoemd als zijn persoonlijke lijfwacht én spreekoor in de Jedi High Council. Palpatine wist dat de Jedi hem bespioneerden en tevens waren de geheimen van Anakin voor Palpatine al lang geen geheimen meer. Via Panaka was hij te weten gekomen van het huwelijk van Anakin en hij voelde dat Anakin vocht met de nachtmerrie over zijn echtgenote. Tijdens een voorstelling in het Coruscant Opera House vertelde Palpatine de intrigerende 'legende' van Darth Plagueis waarin hij vertelde dat Sith dood en leven konden controleren. Dit was echter een kracht die enkel Plagueis als Sith bezat en een leugen om Anakin naar de Dark Side te lokken. Toen Grievous werd gedood op Utapau was de CIS onthoofd van hun leiders en was het moment gekomen om de Clone Wars te beïndigen. Toen Anakin dat nieuws overbracht aan Palpatine wierp de Sith eindelijk zijn mantel af. De ontmaskering (19 BBY) thumb|left|250px|Palpatine wordt ontmaskerd Lord Vader Palpatine vertelde dat Anakin enkel Padmé kon redden door de krachten van de Sith over te nemen. Anakin realiseerde zich dat Palpatine Darth Sidious was en riep de hulp in van Mace Windu. De Jedi kwamen Palpatine arresteren maar Sidious kon eindelijk zijn krachten tonen. Daarvoor had hij zich steeds kunnen sussen met het beramen van plannen maar nu kon hij zijn rode Lightsaber eindelijk gebruiken tegen Jedi. Alleen Mace Windu bood meer dan weerstand en - of het nu met opzet was of niet - op een bepaald moment kon Windu Palpatine doden. Anakin was echter Palpatine ter hulp gekomen omdat hij de enige persoon was die zou kunnen vermijden dat Padmé zou sterven. Palpatine liet de vernietigende Force Lightning los die door Windu echter werd weerkaatst. Zo werd het gelaat van Palpatine vervormd of was dit eigenlijk het échte gezicht van de Sith? Sidious smeekte Anakin om hem te helpen en Skywalker liet zich beetnemen. Hij hielp mee om Mace Windu te vermoorden en Sidious bleek helemaal niet hulpeloos te zijn zoals eerst leek. thumb|right|250px|Unlimited Power! Sidious' gezicht was vervormd. De tijd was gekomen om zijn dubbelleven op te geven. Sidious nam Anakin aan als zijn apprentice en noemde hem Darth Vader. Hij droeg Vader op om de Jedi Temple binnen te vallen en alle Jedi te vermoorden. Op die manier zou hij sterk genoeg worden om de geheimen van het eeuwige leven te leren. Met Darth Vader had Sidious eindelijk de apprentice waar hij al jaren van had gedroomd. Makkelijk beïnvloedbaar en nauwelijks te controleren gevoelens. Dankzij Darth Vader zou Sidious jarenlang geen Apprentice meer moeten zoeken. Sidious zelf schakelde één van zijn best bewaarde geheimen in werking: Order 66. De ultra-trouwe Clone Troopers bewezen op dat moment bij wie hun trouw écht lag en dat was dankzij Order 66 aan Darth Sidious. De Jedi werden over heel het universum verraden en vermoord. Galactic Empire Nadat hij Darth Vader naar Mustafar had gestuurd om daar de CIS Council te vermoorden, vond Sidious het tijd om zijn grote aankondiging te doen. Als Emperor Palpatine kondigde hij het einde aan van de Galactic Republic en het begin van het Galactic Empire met een New Order nadat de Jedi in opstand waren gekomen en hem bijna hadden vermoord. Hij verklaarde dat hij daardoor verminkt was. Zijn machtsovername was nu kompleet net als de wraak van de Sith. Om het allemaal nog straffer te maken werd zijn speech bovendien onthaald met overdonderend applaus in de Galactic Senate. Sidious besefte ook dat hij nu geen nood meer had om een dubbelleven te leiden. Hij was nu de machtigste man in het universum en was gewoon gekend als Palpatine. Weinigen kenden immers zijn ware identiteit als Darth Sidious en als Sith. Emperor Palpatine (19 BBY - 4 ABY) thumb|right|200px|Sidious vs Yoda Sidious was nog niet terug van zijn speech of hij kreeg onverwachts bezoek in zijn privé-ruimte onder de Galactic Senate. Niemand minder dan Jedi Master Yoda had Order 66 overleefd en daagde Sidious uit. Het duel tussen de twee grootmeesters verliep gelijkopgaand maar Yoda besefte dat hij Sidious niet kon verslaan met zijn Jedi krachten. Hij vluchtte weg en terwijl Sidious bevelen gaf om Yoda te zoeken, voelde hij dat Darth Vader in gevaar was. Toen Sidious arriveerde op Mustafar vond hij een amper levende Darth Vader die vreselijk was toegetakeld. Sidious nam hem mee naar Coruscant waar hij een levensnoodzakelijk pantser kreeg dat hem voor de rest van zijn leven zou beschermen. Toen Vader weer bij het bewustzijn kwam en te weten kwam dat hij Padmé had gedood, realiseerde hij zich maar al te goed dat Sidious hem had beetgenomen en hem enkel naar de Dark Side had gelokt voor persoonlijke doeleinden. Rise of the Empire Alhoewel Darth Vader gered was, betekende dit toch een ontgoocheling voor Sidious. Zijn apprentice was nu herleid tot een gepantserde krijger die veel van zijn krachten had verloren door de Prosthetic Replacements. Vroeger dan gepland zou Sidious alweer moeten op zoek gaan naar een nieuwe apprentice. Met Darth Vader aan zijn zijde als zijn rechterhand keek Sidious uit naar de bouw van de Death Star I die hem intrigeerden vanaf het moment dat Tyranus hen had meegebracht van Geonosis. Gesteund door een enorm leger, het overblijfsel van het GAR, en een enorme oorlogsindustrie, de nationalisering van de voormalige CIS financierders door het Galactic Empire, kon Palpatine zich permiteren wat hij wou. Toch liet hij de Imperial Senate nog bestaan om de indruk te wekken dat de Galactic Republic eigenlijk nog bestond maar gewoon een andere naam had gekregen. Het belang van de Imperial Senate was echter bijzonder beperkt. Met de ijzeren hand regeerde Palpatine over het universum van op Imperial City te Coruscant. Hij verscheen minder en minder in het publiek en schoof grote verantwoordelijkheid van regeren door naar zijn trouwe gezanten, zijn Imperial Advisors en de plaatselijke Governors. Eén van die Governors was Palpatines oude vriend Wilhuff Tarkin. Tarkin werd gepromoveerd tot eerste Grand Moff en moest - eens het project klaar was - met de Death Star I de laatste restanten van opstand in de kiem smoren. Vernietiging van de Death Star (0 BBY) Emperor Palpatine regeerde een onoverwinnelijk uitgestrekt Empire. Er was echter verzet ontstaan tegen de New Order door groeperingen die ijverden voor de idealen van de Galactic Republic. Door de komst van de Death Star I zou alle opstand echter worden vernietigd. Toen de Death Star zo goed als klaar was, stuurde Sidious Darth Vader naar de enorme basis als zijn persoonlijke gezant. Sidious vertrouwde Wilhuff Tarkin wel maar een Sith moest niet meer leren wat macht met iemand kon aanvangen. Om korte metten te maken met de laatste restanten van de Galactic Republic schafte Palpatine in 0 BBY de Imperial Senate definitief af. Alle macht zou nu worden verdeeld door de bestuurders door Palpatine aangeduid in de vorm van Advisors, Governors, Moffs en Grand Moffs. Kort daarna vernietigde Tarkin Alderaan met de Death Star I waardoor een tweede icoon van de Republic verdween. Het onmogelijk geachte gebeurde echter, de Rebel Alliance, de grootste groep opstandelingen, slaagde erin om de Death Star I te vernietigen. De Son of Skywalker Palpatine was alles behalve blij met de vernietiging van de Death Star I en gaf meteen opdracht om een nieuwe te bouwen. Hij gaf Vader carte blanche om de Rebel Alliance op te rollen. Palpatine vermoedde niet dat Vader echter koortsachtig op zoek was naar de naam van de Rebel die de Death Star I had vernietigd. left|thumb|200px|Sidious als Hologram Na de Battle of Hoth riep Palpatine Vader tot bij hem in een holografische boodschap. Palpatine maakte zich eigenlijk weinig zorgen om de Alliance, het was zelfs een nuttig instrument om de militaire staat van dienst van het Empire staande te houden. Eén naam wekte echter zijn interesse op: Luke Skywalker. Palpatine vertelde tegen Vader dat hij er zeker van was dat dit zijn zoon was. Vader reageerde verbaasd en vertelde tegen zijn meester dat zijn zoon van nut kon zijn en hij moest worden bekeerd naar de Dark Side. Dit was een typische Sith stelling. Zowel de Master and de apprentice hadden hetzelfde voor ogen (Luke aanwerven als apprentice en de andere Sith vermoorden) en beiden hadden ze een vermoeden van elkaar wat ze van plan waren. Sidious begon met meer en meer interesse Luke te volgen en zeker na zijn ontsnapping te Bespin waar hij normaal naar Palpatine had moeten worden gebracht door Vader. Balance in the Force Sidious was er meer en meer van overtuigd dat Luke Skywalker dé nieuwe apprentice zou zijn om zijn eigen vader op te volgen. Dit vertelde tenminste toch de Force krachten van de Sith waarmee hij in de toekomst had gekeken. Sidious was zo zeker van de kracht van zichzelf en het Galactic Empire dat hij met opzet liet weten aan de Rebel Alliance waar de Death Star II werd gebouwd. Sidious zette een valstrik voor de Alliance op en wou hen nabij Endor definitief vernietigde omdat de Death Star II, in tegenstelling tot wat Sidious had gelost, wel degelijk operatief was en zijn Super Laser kon gebruiken. thumb|left|250px|Sidious ontvangt Luke op de Death Star Ondertussen had Darth Vader zoals voorspeld zijn eigen zoon meegebracht naar de Death Star II waar Darth Sidious op hem wachtte. Sidious hekelde het vertrouwen dat Luke in zijn vrienden had maar voelde meteen dat dit Luke's achilleshiel was. Langzaam maar zeker begon Sidious op Luke in te spelen en zijn woede op te wekken. Zoals verwacht kon Luke zich niet bedwingen en ontstond er een gevecht tussen Luke en zijn vader. Zoals Vader had gevreesd koos Sidious de kant van Luke en moedigde hij hem aan. Toen Vader uitgeteld op de grond lag juichte Sidious de overwinning van Luke toe. Tot de verbazing van beide Sith weigerde Luke echter om over te lopen en beweerde hij een Jedi te zijn zoals zijn vader ooit was geweest. Sidious besefte dat er met Luke nog weinig aan te vangen was en dat er maar één oplossing overbleef en dat was Luke doden. Sidious loste een lading van dodelijke Force Lightning die Luke deed smeken aan zijn vader om hem te helpen. Sidious achtte zich veilig en vermoedde geen verraad in Darth Vader. Vader had wel opstandige gevoelens zoals elke Sith moest hebben maar zijn meester verraden dat zou hij niet durven. Sidious had het deze maal echter verkeerd voor. Anakin Skywalker greep zijn voormalige meester beet en wierp hem in een schacht van de Death Star II. Darth Sidious, de laatste van de Sith was niet meer en Anakin Skywalker vervulde de profetie om 'Balance in the Force' te brengen. De Sith waren verslagen en het Galactic Empire van Sidious viel uit elkaar. De terugkeer van Sidious Vijfendertig jaar later keerde Darth Sidious echter terug op de planeet Exegol. Sidious had al die jaren gebouwd aan zijn nieuw Empire, genaamd de Final Order, met het sturen van de First Order door het creëren van Snoke en het gidsen van Kylo Ren. Hoewel Sidious' fysieke toestand zorgwekkend was, bleef hij in staat om de machinaties achter zijn plannen te sturen. Sidious wilde krachtiger dan ooit worden en hij wilde daarvoor het lichaam van zijn kleindochter Rey gebruiken. Sidious had Ochi opgedragen om Rey als kind te doden omdat Sidious haar macht vreesde. Nadat Ochi had gefaald om Rey op te sporen, gebruikte Sidious Kylo Ren om dat te doen nadat hij naar Exegol was gekomen en met eigen ogen de Sith vloot had gezien. Sidious stuurde een boodschap naar het universum dat men zestien uur had alvorens de Sith vloot het vuur zou openen op alle vrije werelden. Rey vond uiteindelijk ook de weg naar Exegol met Red Five van Luke Skywalker en terwijl kon de Resistance de route naar Exegol volgen. Sidious probeerde Rey te overhalen om zijn plaats in te nemen als Empress van de Sith, maar Rey weigerde. Als Rey hem zou neerslaan, zou zijn geest in Rey haar lichaam komen en zou ze als Empress van de Sith kunnen regeren. Hoewel ze een Palpatine was, weigerde Rey om de Dark Side toe te laten. Via een Force Bond gaf Rey hem de lightsaber door en rekende ze zelf af met de Sovereign Protectors. Toen Sidious merkte dat Ben Solo terug hulp was gekomen, zag hij zijn kans gekomen om wraak te nemen op de Skywalker. Sidious zoog de Force-energie van Rey en Ben op waardoor hij plotseling genas en alsmaar sterker werd. Hij realiseerde dat ze allebei een Force Dyad vormden, een zelden geziene verschijning in de Force. Sidious schoot enorme Force Lightning in de atmosfeer waardoor de aanval van de Resistance werd verstoord en talloze schepen werden vernietigd. Sidious duwde Ben in de afgrond, maar Rey richtte zich op met de steun van alle Jedi haar moed inspraken. Rey gebruikte de lightsabers van Luke en Leia om de Force Lighting te weerkaatsen naar Sidious. De Sith Lord had daartegen geen verhaal meer en Sidious verging ter plaatse. De schokgolf was zo enorm dat alle Sith acolieten vervaagden. Rey had de Sith Lord gedood, maar die actie kostte haar ook het leven. Ben Solo, die uit de afgrond was geklauterd, gaf zijn overblijvende Force-energie aan Rey en offerde zichzelf op zodat Rey kon blijven leven. Lightsabers Darth Sidious bouwde minstens twee kleinere Lightsabers die hij makkelijk kon verbergen. Het heft was gemaakt uit Aurodium en beschermd met een laag Phrik Alloy. Het heft was 19 centimeter lang en 5 centimeter breed. Sidious had een van de wapens verborgen in een Neuranium beeld zijn kantoor en de andere hield hij vaak in zijn mouw. Achter de schermen thumb|right|200px|Palpatine tijdens de Clone Wars * In de originele versie van Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back in 1980 werd Sidious/Palpatine vertolkt door Clive Revill * Sidious / Palpatine werd vertolkt door de Schotse acteur Ian McDiarmid. * Op de dvd versie van Episode V verscheen een aangepaste versie waarin McDiarmid eveneens Palpatine speelde in plaats van een oude anonieme vrouw. Ook de dialogen in deze scène werden aangepast. * Gedurende prequels heerste er een debat met als onderwerp of Palpatine nu daadwerkelijk Sidious was. Eigenlijk was dit debat totaal overbodig aangezien er talloze feiten in de films steken waaruit dit blijkt dat zij één en dezelfde persoon zijn. *Palpatines voornaam werd pas in 2014 bekendgemaakt in Star Wars: Tarkin. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (vermelding) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Shadow of Malevolence (vermelding) **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Hostage Crisis **The Holocron Heist **Children of the Force **Shadow Warrior **Escape From Kadavo **Crisis on Naboo **The Lawless **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Palpatine in de Databank *Darth Sidious in de Databank *Imperial Sourcebook *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Category:De Naboo Category:Galactic Republic Senators Category:Monarchen Category:Supreme Chancellors Category:Galactic Empire category:Sith Lords